I Love You Just The Way You Are
by Shaunsie
Summary: Fiyero confesses his feelings for Elphaba and she accepts them.  What both of them didn't plan on was Galinda. Slightly AU. Fiyeraba, Galinda/OC and VERY SLIGHT Gelphie. R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, I have decided to start a new story because OBCAO is just not working, I never really had a storyline for that, it was weak! Rookie mistake! But thanks to vinkunwildflowerqueen I now have a strong story! I would just like to point out that wickedozgirl helped me edit this story! Seriously she is amazing! AND she is a beta so there you go! ;) If you haven't read both of those peoples stories go as soon as you finish! ;) And don't forget to vote in the_ 5th Annual Wicked Awards_!**

**Please, please review! If you are one of those people who doesn't review because they dont' have an account it doesn't matter just put in an a**nanoymas** review! Anyway with out further a do I give you...**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End.**

"And then Pfannee and I went to the Oz Dust Boutique and I got the prettiest dress, and Fifi, guess what colour it is, Elphie? Can you guess?" Galinda exclaimed.

The threesome were sitting on the grass outside the girl's dorms. Fiyero was trying to figure out what to write for his History essay, Elphaba was reading, which was no surprise to anyone, and Galinda, well, she was just chatting away to herself, not that she noticed no one else was listening.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other, giving a silent nod and they both laughed the answer to Galinda's 'oh-so-obvious' question.

"Pink!" They both chuckled, much to Galinda's annoyance.

"Elphie, Fifi, that's not funny!" huffed Galinda, giving the best angry pout she could manage. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the blonde and continued reading her book on Animal Rights.

"Fiyero, am I _really _that predictable?" Galinda asked her boyfriend of two months.

"Oh, Galinda dear, of course not!" Fiyero marked his page and scooted over to his girlfriend. "We just know you like pink is all, my dear." Fiyero kissed Galinda softly, making a previously silent Elphaba gag loudly. Galinda threw her sorcery book at Elphaba.

"Hey! What did I do?" Elphaba laughed and raised her hands, pleading her innocence.

"Elphie!" Galinda whined. "You _know _what you did! Don't deny it!" Galinda narrowed her eyes at Elphaba, making both her and Fiyero laugh. They knew Galinda was easily annoyed and so they persevered in agitating her.

"Fiyero! Don't side with Elphie, you're making fun of me, aren't you?" Galinda looked back and forth between Elphaba and Fiyero, her long blonde curls flipping from side to side.

"I'm sorry Galinda!" Fiyero said, trying to keep a straight face. "It's just that… umm… you're cute when you're angry!" Fiyero smothered a laugh, but unfortunately the extremely observant Galinda spotted it.

"Fine then! If you two insist on teasing me, I'm going to go do my work in our room, _alone_! All by myself!" stated Galinda angrily. She shoved all her books in her bag, got up and walked away before Elphaba or Fiyero could think twice. Elphaba tore her gaze away from her book to see Galinda storming off to the dorms and Fiyero sitting where Galinda previously was, looking slightly confused.

"Fiyero, she's just being silly! Don't worry about it!" Elphaba said to Fiyero, trying to reassure him.

"Oh, I know!" Fiyero laughed, snapping back to the reality before him. "We both know she just does this for attention." Fiyero nodded as if to confirm what he said to himself, and continued writing.

* * *

><p>Elphaba walked into her dorm room later that night, putting her bag down on her desk and scanning the room for her roommate. She found Galinda lying face down on her bed, and being the concerned best friend Elphaba was, she went to Galinda's bedside to see what was wrong. She saw Galinda's even breathing and realised she was asleep, so she lightly shook her friend softly.<p>

"Galinda, are you okay?" Elphaba asked, when Galinda propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Elphaba.

"Ummm, I'm fine Elphie. I ju-" Galinda started.

Elphaba cut her off. "Galinda, I can see you're not okay. Your eyes are red and puffy, you've been crying," she said, retrieving some tissues from her desk.

"Elphie, it's just that… I-" Galinda broke down into a mess of tears. They started off soft and quiet but quickly turned to heart wrenching sobs.

"Galinda! Shhhh! It's okay, whatever happened… we can fix it!" Elphaba soothed, pulling Galinda into a tight embrace and stroking the blonde's hair.

"I… I… don't think…we…can!" Galinda whimpered. Elphaba looked shocked for a second. Galinda had always been the bright, optimistic one of the group. For her to break down like this and give up hope on something was completely out of character.

"Glin, please tell me what's wrong!" Elphaba said sternly. Galinda looked up at Elphaba, tears in her eyes again, ready to spill over at any second.

"It's Fiyero," Galinda stated. "He's just… different. Ever since that day they took Doctor Dillamond. He's been distant, and he's been thinking, which _really_ worries me! But it's never around you! He's always the perfect boyfriend when we are with you. But when we are alone, he always seems to be thinking about something else whenever I talk!"

Elphaba had to quickly process what Galinda was saying. Fiyero had been distant from Galinda ever since that day in the clearing. That day…

"Galinda, I'm sure he has just been busy with his History essay or something! You don't have anything to worry about, I'm sure!" Elphaba reassured her. But Galinda wasn't convinced.

"Elphaba, I don't think so! I think it's over, he just isn't into this relationship anymore!" Galinda cried, sitting up fully.

"Glin, don't do anything too extreme, okay? Don't do something you are going to regret the next day!" Elphaba warned

"I won't Elphie, I promise! I know what I have to do and why. Trust me, please," Galinda replied, looking into Elphaba's eyes.

"Okay, Glin," Elphaba said, taking Galinda's hands and squeezing them softly.

Galinda suddenly grinned. "Elphie?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

"Did you just call me Glin?" she laughed.

"Ummm…" Elphaba stammered, blushing a deep green. "Yeah! I hope you don't mind. Since you gave me a nickname, _which_ I still think is too perky for me, I thought you should have one too because Galinda is such a stretch and-"

"Elphie! Elphie! Take a breath! It's okay, I love it," Galinda giggled.

"Oh?" Elphaba laughed, "Well, Glin, I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Okay Elphie!" Galinda smiled and snuggled under her covers. "Oh, and one more thing! You must tell me all that happened when I left this afternoon!"

Elphaba laughed and went into the bathroom, shaking her head. _She never changes! _Elphaba thought to herself as she rubbed oils into her emerald green skin.

When Elphaba came out of the bathroom, she saw Galinda in a deep sleep and smiled to herself. She placed a kiss on top of Galinda's head before climbing into her own bead and falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, three reviews for on chapter is OVER a record for me! So by very patient and kind reqest *cough* not really *cough* I decieded to upload. Any way credit for this title goes to Billy Joel who wrote a song by the same name, so all rights go to him. Anyway thank you for all the athours and favourites it really means alot! Another thank you to Liana (wickedozgirl) for helping edit this story wouldn't be as awesome as it is with out you ;) Without further a do chapter 2!**

**Copyright: I do not own Wicked *shifty eyes* but seriously I don't!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2 – You Can't Choose Who You Love.<span>_

When Galinda woke up the next morning she looked over at Elphaba's sleeping form, and smiled softly to herself, remembering the conversation they had last night. But her smile was soon replaced with a look of worry. She knew what she had to do today and preferred to get it over and done with.

She sat up and looked around the room blearily. Today was a big day and she had to be prepared. Galinda got out of bed and started for the bathroom. _First a nice warm shower, _Galinda thought to herself.

After her shower she exited the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her body and the other around her hair. She shuffled over to her wardrobe to choose her outfit. The blonde picked out her darkest outfit in mourning of her soon-to-be over relationship with Fiyero. _Step two, done! _

She then sat at her vanity table. _Not too much make up today, Galinda! We have to show Fiyero how somber I am today!_ Galinda put on a bit of foundation, mascara and darker than usual eyeliner. She stood up and looked in the mirror, nodding to herself. _I don't look half bad._

"Galinda, what are you doing?" asked Elphaba curiously, causing Galinda to jump in fright and whirl around to confront her roommate.

"Elphie, you scared the Oz out of me!" Galinda scolded, holding her chest. "When did you get dressed? Do you _sleep _in your clothes for the next day?"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at the grossed out look on sweet Galinda's face. "No, my love, I already washed and dressed while you were sitting in front of that dear vanity you love so much!" Elphaba told her matter-of-factly.

Galinda let out a dramatic breath. "Thank Oz Elphie. Could you _imagine_ sleeping in your clothes? That's just… yuck!"

Elphaba laughed and looked closely at Galinda. "Why are you dressed so glumly?"

"Oh Elphie," Galinda exclaimed, swatting Elphaba on the arm lightly. "Have you forgotten what today is? Today I am claiming only friendship between Master Tiggular and myself!"

"Oh of course… but I don't understand why you are laughing, or happy at all for that matter?"

"I don't know either, Elphie, not really. Maybe I never really wanted to be with Fiyero and just didn't know it! Or maybe… oh I don't know!" Galinda finished, throwing her hands in the air.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at her perky, blonde friend. "All right Glin, I'm going to finish some reading before class," she said, sitting down at her desk.

"Okay Elphie, I'm going to find Fiyero," Galinda said loudly, as if telling the world _"Let's get this Oz damned thing over and done with!"_

Galinda walked all the way to the other side of campus, to the boy's dorm rooms. She knew from personal experience that Fiyero would not be awake at this time of morning. But she was a girl on a mission, so Fiyero could and _would_ be woken up.

Ten minutes later, Galinda arrived outside Fiyero's door. Being the Prince of the Arjiki tribe, he had an apartment in the richer dorms. Galinda went to knock on the door but suddenly all the courage she had built up vanished.

"_Sweet Lurline! I can't do this! I must love Fiyero if I am having doubts…"_

"_But Glinda, you were having doubts before now. Or else you wouldn't be here!" _A voice in Galinda's head replied to her.

"_One: It's GAlinda with a 'GA'! And tw:o I don't care what you say! You are not _real_!" _Galinda yelled at the voice in her head.

"_Ah, my dear, that is where you are mistaken!" _The voice faded out and Galinda returned her thoughts back to the door in front of her.

Galinda decided after another ten minutes of heated debate with herself to finally knock on Fiyero's door. She heard shuffling around in the room and a mumbled "coming!" before Fiyero opened the door.

"Galinda! What are you doing here so early?" Fiyero exclaimed, patting his wild hair down and glancing at Galinda's uncharacteristic outfit, deciding not to say anything about it.

"I want to talk to you about something… serious," said Galinda, not shifting her gaze off the floor.

"Oh? Good because I needed to talk to you about something too!" Fiyero said. "Just stay there for a second, please!" Fiyero rushed back into his apartment and Galinda heard more shuffling and some muffled crashing. The door swung back open.

"You may come in," Fiyero said regally, bowing low, and Galinda couldn't help but giggle.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Galinda asked as she looked around the room, which was a pig sty. Fiyero had always been a messy person but this? This was worse than Galinda had ever seen!

"Well…" Fiyero flushed and ran his fingers through his hair. A frustrating habit he had when he was nervous. "Recently, I haven't really been myself… Galinda, don't look at me like that, you know I haven't!"

"Fiyero, I know! That's what _I _came here to talk to _you_ about!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not finished," Fiyero jumped in.

"Oh, sorry," laughed Galinda nervously, and sat back.

"I had to tell you because I feel horrendible for leading you on. Galinda, I think we should go back to being friends. The truth is, I'm in love with someone else." Fiyero let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding in. It was good to finally get this out in the open. He didn't want Galinda to be hurt because he loved her. Unfortunately, just not in the way she wanted him to.

"_You're_ breaking up with _me_?" Galinda squealed indignantly. She let out a high pitched sob and fell back into the chair she was sitting on. It wasn't supposed to be this way!

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry! I just can't keep lying to you like this!" Fiyero protested, not completely shocked by his ex-girlfriend's reaction.

"Who is she?" Galinda breathed, tears springing to her eyes.

"I don't think you want to know…" Fiyero said, barely above a whisper.

"FIYERO! You just broke up with me! I think I should be told who this girl is so I can go and-"

"Elphaba."

"What about Elphie? Did she say… wait… You are in love with Elphie?" Galinda squeaked. She could not believe her ears. She loved her Elphie but she couldn't think why Fiyero, a _prince, _would love someone who is _green_?

"_Oh Miss GAlinda, what horrid thoughts to have about your dear Elphaba," _the voice in her head chimed perkily.

"_GO AWAY, YOU ANNOYING, PESTERING VOICE!" _Galinda screamed at the voice, then tuning it out completely.

"Galinda, I'm so sorry! You can't help who you fall in love with! But please Galinda, don't tell her!" Fiyero looked into Galinda's eyes and the blonde could easily see the love he had for Elphaba, simply by the way he talked about her.

"I promise, Fiyero, but I must tell you why I came here," Galinda broke her gaze with Fiyero and looked down.

"Yes! Okay, please tell" Fiyero smiled his charming smile, relieved that they were moving on to a new topic.

"I came to break up with you."

"Wait… what? Then how come you were so upset?" Fiyero looked so confused at this point. He had no idea why she would be so upset with him when she was going to do exactly the same thing.

"Well… to be honest Fiyero, I have no idea! Maybe because you are the first guy to break up with _me_! Or maybe because I truly did love you a little bit…" Galinda made a gesture with her fingers showing him how much.

"Oh Galinda! I truly am sorry! I loved you too, but I think you were more like a sister than anything!" Fiyero told her, glancing over to the photo of himself with his sisters.

"It's okay, Fiyero. It's over now! But I have to tell you... Elphie, she has a wall around her emotions. If you break that wall and she lets you in… you can't hurt her. It would literally tear her apart. Plus if you hurt her I will have to kill you! We are best friends, but Oz help me, I will!" Galinda nodded to finish her lecture, satisfied with her threats.

"Galinda, I would never hurt Elphaba. She is an amazing woman and I _love_ her, Galinda. I would never, _ever _want to hurt her!" Fiyero looked into Galinda's eyes to reassure her of that.

"I believe you, Fiyero, I do. Now give me a hug! We can still be friends, don't you think?" said Galinda, but being the blonde and perky girl that she naturally was, she gave him a huge hug without waiting for his response. Fiyero laughed and hugged her back.

"Of course we can!" Fiyero reassured her.

"I'm glad!" Galinda looked at Fiyero's clock and squealed. "Fifi! We are going to be late for class… NO! We _are _late!" Galinda jumped up and rushed to collect her books.

"Sweet Oz," Fiyero ran to his bedroom and got dressed in the first thing he could find. Grabbing his books, he raced to catch up to Galinda, who was already down the stairs.

"Elphie is going to wonder what happened to us!" Galinda cried.

"Why?"

"Oz, Fiyero, we are half an hour late! We are usually early or on time! Especially for History!"

"_Ohh_, well hurry up then!" Fiyero raced ahead. "Of course it would have to be History!"

When Fiyero and Galinda burst through the door of their History class, nothing was out of the ordinary. They got in trouble from their professor, Doctor Nikidik, who had replaced Doctor Dillamond, and who gave them detentions for the following week. The only thing that was strange was the absence of Elphaba.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review ;) I thrive off them ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I would just like to thank everyone that has reviewed! It means the world to me really, I have had more reviews for this story then I have had for any other! So thank you! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story and hope you enjoy this chapter :) But before you do that... I would like to thank, yet again, Liana (wickedozgirl) for editing this story and making it so much better!**

**Cop right: I do not own Wicked, if I did we would have a movie with Jemma Rix and Lucy Durack by now.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3 - I love you<span>_

Elphaba was sitting in class early, as usual, waiting for Fiyero and Galinda to arrive. However, when the other students came rushing in after Doctor Nikidik, Elphaba knew something was wrong. Galinda and Fiyero were _never_ late for class, well, since Elphaba got onto them about it, anyway.

Elphaba approached Doctor Nikidik, claiming she was ill and left class early. Lying to a teacher was something Elphaba _never _expected to do, let alone cut class. She rushed up to Fiyero's apartment to see if the couple were still there. When she walked up to the door she heard Galinda's voice, clearly extremely angry, which was something she had only ever heard from the blonde when she spilt her eyeliner on her favourite dress.

"Who is she?" Elphaba heard Galinda ask.

"I don't think you want to know," Fiyero answered, although Elphaba could barely hear him.

"FIYERO! You just broke up with me! I think I should be told who this girl is so I can go and-" She could tell Galinda was mad.

_Who was what girl? _Elphaba wondered.

"Elphaba." Elphaba subconsciously bit her lip when she heard her name… _Can they tell I'm here?_

"What about Elphie? Did she say… wait… You are in love with Elphie?" Elphaba gasped. He couldn't be in love with her. She was _green._ Elphaba didn't want to stick around to hear the answer, so she ran.

She sat on the bench next to the small lake she had found months ago, and thought. She thought about Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa, her father, and she thought about her life. Her thoughts then drifted back to Fiyero, to what she had heard in his room and what Galinda had said, if it was true. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't register anything around her.

_Why would he love _me_? The green bean, the artichoke, the only girl in Oz who is _green_!_

"_Elphaba." Was that my name?_

"_Elphie?" Who is that?_

"_Fae?" Fiyero?_

Elphaba looked up from the water to meet the gaze of the handsome Winkie prince.

"Go away," Elphaba said simply. They the only words that would form, the only ones that made sense then and there.

"Elphaba, you weren't in History. I searched for you all over Shiz! Then I decided, Oz knows why, to come out here and look for you! And I found you! What's wrong? You look pale. Elphaba, you have been here for just over two hours if my thinking is right and-"

"Don't think too much, Fiyero, you might hurt yourself," Elphaba said sternly, but jokingly.

"Elphaba! I need to tell you something! I think I should now, before Galinda spills the beans and all…"

"Fiyero," Elphaba held her hand up. "I don't want to know! I came looking for you and Galinda when you didn't show up for class and I was outside your room, and I heard… Galinda…" Elphaba trailed off, paling even more.

"Elphaba, what did you hear?" Fiyero started feeling worried. Elphaba could hear it in his voice, he even grabbed her hands, which Elphaba felt a bit uncomfortable letting him do, but she did.

"Do you really love _me_?" Elphaba whispered.

"Elphaba, you heard _that?_ I was just coming to tell you!" Fiyero smiled at her.

"But Fiyero, the only problem is that you can't love me! I'm green, Yero, _green_, can you not see that? Are you blind?" Elphaba continued.

"I do love you, and I know you're green and I couldn't care less. You're beautiful Fae, green skin and all. You're beautiful because you're _you_! You're smart, hard-working, loving and an absolutely amazing person. That is why I love you," Fiyero told her, not looking anywhere but into Elphaba's beautiful brown eyes.

"Yero… I can't. Galinda is my best friend!" protested Elphaba, using any excuse she could think of.

"Oh, no need to worry Fae, Galinda gave me permission already," Fiyero stated enthusiastically.

"Fiyero, please I can't do this…" stammered Elphaba. She was completely unsure of what to do.

"Yes, you can Elphaba," Fiyero whispered, closing the gap between them and placing a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips. Elphaba's reaction was as natural as any girl who liked a boy. Her arms slid around Fiyero's neck, and Fiyero wound his arms around her waist, pulling her to her feet. Their kiss grew more intense, Elphaba's fingers twirling in Fiyero's hair. All Fiyero could think about was how amazing Elphaba's body felt against him.

When they pulled away Elphaba blushed a dark green and averted her gaze to the forest floor.

"I love you," whispered Fiyero.

However, the couple hadn't counted on the fact that a certain blonde could be watching them. Feeling worse and worse, Galinda was unsure of her feelings about the situation. She had wanted to break up with Fiyero, but why? Why was she so upset right now? She should be happy! She ran, like Elphaba had that morning, to her dorm room and cried.

Elphaba wandered into her dorm room that night to find Galinda staring into her vanity mirror, looking terrible. The blonde's hair was a mess, her makeup was streaked down her face, and she looked nothing like Galinda normally would.

"Glin? Are you okay?" Galinda didn't move or speak. "Galinda?"

Elphaba gently shook her friend, who turned her head sharply towards the green girl, causing her to jump back. Elphaba had never seen Galinda like this. Her usually shiny blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her into the deepest darkest parts of her very being.

"No, Elphaba, I am not okay! Fiyero, the Prince of the Vinkus broke up with me! I am distraught… but do you know what is even worse? My best friend has feelings for him too!" Galinda screeched.

"Galinda! How…" Elphaba backed away.

"Oh, how did I know? Do you _really _think I wouldn't follow Fiyero? I saw the whole thing… _"Yero… I can't, Galinda is my best friend!" _" Galinda mimicked. "But you did anyway!"

"Galinda, I am so sorry!" Elphaba pleaded for forgiveness with her eyes.

"Elphaba…" Galinda sighed. "I don't want to be mad at you but I can't help it! I feel like you have betrayed me!"

"Glin, I didn't want you to feel that way! Please, you told Fiyero it was okay! Why would you tell him that if you _weren't_ okay with it?" Elphaba asked.

"It is okay… I don't know, Elphie, I'll talk to you in the morning." Galinda got up and slid under her fluffy pink covers.

"Okay Galinda, but you need to tell me why!" Elphaba begged.

"I told you, I don't know!" Galinda yawned and fell asleep quicker than you could say 'Lurline'.

The only thing was, Galinda knew exactly why, she just could never tell Elphaba.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I am officially over whelmed by reviews, alerts and favouriting! Thank you so much! This chapter is mainly for fun;) And to reveal some more feelings... ENOUGH SAID! Also some of you picked up my referance to Legally Blonde... Congratulations you are correct... and it sure isn't the last time it will be used :D Thank you Liana (wickedozgirl) for putting up with me and editing this chapter!**

**Copyright: I do not own Wicked... I own the books though :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 First Date Preperations<em>

It was a few days until Galinda returned to her normal perky self, and by that time she had fully accepted that Fiyero loved Elphaba with all his heart and that Elphaba possessed _some_ sort of romantic feelings towards Fiyero.

Elphaba was as happy as Galinda had seen her, and she was practically floating around the room.

"Hey Galinda, did you know I'm going on my first date _ever_ tonight?" Elphaba sung.

"Yes, Elphie, I did know that! You have said it about… oh Oz knows how many times!" Galinda exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh? I'm sorry Galinda, but I am so excited…" Elphaba spun around in a circle; something which was very 'un-Elphaba' like, and made her way to her closet. "I need to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight…hmmmm… how about this?" Elphaba held up a navy blue dress which was way too similar to the ones she wore every day.

"No, no, no Elphie, I am taking you shopping! You cannot wear something you wear every single day! It's like a fashion law!" Galinda exclaimed, pulling Elphaba towards the door.

"Galinda! I may be in a weird mood today because of this 'date' but I did not call for a shopping spree!" Elphaba replied rather dryly.

"Elphie, my beautiful green girl, you need a really nice dress to impress! Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" Galinda giggled, clapping her hands together just like a five year old child would on Lurlinemas.

Elphaba merely rolled her eyes at the blonde and allowed herself, albeit grudgingly, to be taken hostage by Galinda. When they arrived at Galinda's favourite mall, a fifteen minute walk from Shiz, Elphaba was dragged into the first boutique Galinda saw. Elphaba knew this was going to be an extremely interesting, and long, day.

"How about this one?" Galinda held up a pink dress. "Pink goes good with green!" Galinda cried.

"It's beautiful Galinda, but that is something you would wear, not me!" said Elphaba, turning back to the clothes rack.

Galinda looked at the dress again. It really was beautiful. On Elphaba it would come to just above the knee, with beautiful jewels around the waist line, sort of like a belt. It was a hot pink colour that complemented Elphaba's emerald skin beautifully. Galinda decided to buy the dress even if Elphaba didn't want it.

"Galinda, I have found the perfect dress!" Elphaba almost yelled, holding up a black dress.

"Elphie, I said no black!"

"But Glin, I think it's beautiful!" said Elphaba, running to the dressing room. Galinda rolled her eyes in a very 'Elphaba-like' fashion and took a seat outside to wait.

When Elphaba walked out in the dress, the whole world seemed to stop for Galinda. The dress Elphaba was wearing came to mid-thigh, showing off a considerable amount of her long legs. The neck line plunged which revealed a fair bit of Elphaba's cleavage, something that not many men would be able to pull their gaze from. The dress hugged all of Elphaba's curves perfectly, accentuating her tiny waist. Galinda couldn't tear her eyes away from Elphaba's body; she felt her face become hot and her hands flew up to cover her cheeks.

"Do you like it Glin?" Elphaba asked, sounding extremely innocent in comparison to what she was wearing.

"Ahhh…" Galinda was completely at a loss for words, for what she saw was indescribable.

"Gah! I give up!" Elphaba stalked back into the dressing room.

"Elphie…" Galinda ran after Elphaba. However, Galinda hadn't considered that Elphaba would have already begun undressing.

"Glin!" Elphaba gasped and tried to cover her naked chest with the dress.

"Elphie! Oh dear OZ!" Galinda covered her eyes and ran out of the dressing room, her face flushed even more.

But what made Galinda even more embarrassed was the fact that she _looked_. She saw Elphaba's small, perked breasts and practically committed the image to memory before she looked away.

"_Oz, Galinda, why would you look at her… things!" _

"_Because you are in love with her!" _It was that stupid voice again!

"_Go away! I don't know why you keep bugging me! You don't know me!" _Galinda said back to the voice.

"_Oh, but I do Galinda! I know every deep, dark secret you possess." _The voice told her.

"_Who are you? Why do you insist on annoying me?" _Galinda asked, feeling defeated.

"_I am Mickaya, I am your… inner conscience, you could call it! Like the little angel that sits upon your shoulder telling you the right thing to do and all? Yeah that's me!" _said Mickaya.

"_Well, _Mickaya, _I don't need you! I am going to do what I want" _Galinda told the voice, Mickaya.

"_But that is where you are wrong…" _Mickaya's voice faded out again.

"Galinda? What is going on with you lately? Why did you run out like that?" Elphaba asked her, coming out of the boutique with her dress.

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry, I was just _really _embarrassed!" cried Galinda.

Elphaba laughed "It's okay Galinda! We shouldn't feel _that _uncomfortable with each other! We are best friends after all!"

Now it was Galinda's turn to laugh. "I know Elphie, you're right, I'm sorry for running out like that! You really did look absolutely amazing, _beautiful!_" exclaimed Galinda.

"I'm glad! And you are forgiven because that's what best friends do," said Elphaba, winking.

Both girls laughed and chatted as they made their way to shoe shop after shoe shop and many jewelry stores. Galinda kept telling Elphaba how beautiful she was going to look tonight all the way back to their dorm. Much to Elphaba's dismay, Galinda had convinced her to let her help with her makeup and hair for the night. Somehow, Elphaba could never say no to Galinda, especially when she pouted in that adorable way that only she could pull off.

"Okay Elphie, first get into that stunning dress of yours! That is always step _one_! You can't put your makeup on until you have your dress! They need to complement!" Galinda gushed.

"Glin, I really don't think-" Elphaba started.

"Shhh, Elphie, I'm concentrating," said Galinda, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her makeup.

"Galinda… what are you doing?" Elphaba questioned.

"I am feeling for the make up for you!" Galinda said lightly, dragging out the 'feel' in 'feeling'.

"Oz, okay… I'm getting dressed," replied Elphaba, heading into the bathroom.

"Mmmmmm…"

Elphaba walked out of the bathroom and found herself face to face with a very serious looking Galinda.

"Tonight, Elphaba Thropp, you are going to be Galindafied!" exclaimed Galinda, putting her hands in front of Elphaba's face and making a 'poof' noise as her hands travelled outwards.

"Ohh… kay?" Elphaba laughed, somewhat nervously.

"You trust me, don't you?" Galinda asked.

"Yes?" replied Elphaba, making her answer sound almost like a question.

"Then don't stop now!" Galinda grinned, pulling Elphaba over to her vanity.

She started with a light coat of foundation, not too much or it would make Elphaba's face look weird (as the green girl was informed by Galinda). She put a light dust of black and silver eye shadow, to match her dress. Eyeliner and mascara were applied, lightly, because Elphaba wouldn't have it any other way. Lastly, Galinda applied her favourite lip gloss, a light pink, to Elphaba's perfect lips.

"Galinda, it's too much," Elphaba said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Elphie! Fiyero is going to love this!" said Galinda enthusiastically, clasping her hands together in the same fashion as earlier.

Next, Galinda put some jewelry on Elphaba. Silver earrings that hung from her small ear lobes. Dozens of bangles on her right arm, way too many for Elphaba's liking, which varied in sizes. Last was Galinda's personal favourite: a necklace that was once Elphaba's mothers'. It hung on Elphaba's neck, settling perfectly just above where her cleavage began.

Elphaba was very particular about her hair, so the two roommates had a heated argument before Elphaba _finally _agreed to have it done the way Galinda wanted. She curled Elphaba's hair and placed half up in an elegant bun. For the finishing touch, she placed a pink jeweled flower in the middle of the bun.

"Why Miss Elphaba, you look beautiful!" Galinda squealed.

"Galinda…" Elphaba touched her hair and turned to Galinda with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she choked.

"Oh Elphie, you mustn't cry! You will ruin your make up!" scolded Galinda, waving her finger in front of Elphaba's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elphaba laughed, looking down shamefully.

"Now Elphie, Fiyero is going to be here at any moment! Get up, get your purse and make sure you're ready! Ohhh Elphie! Your first date, I am so excited for you! Are you excited?" Galinda rushed, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Glin, calm down! I am more nervous than excited right now! And you're not helping!" Elphaba smiled exasperatedly, grabbing Galinda's shoulders and forcing her to sit down.

"Sorry Elph-" Galinda was interrupted by a knock on the door and smiled wickedly to herself. "Elphaba, GET UP! Fiyero is here and you are not even ready!" Galinda said in a deliberately slow, loud voice before she swung open the door.

"Fiyero, I am so sorry! Elphaba is still getting ready!" Galinda smiled and Fiyero merely nodded in confusion. He thought Elphaba was _never_ late!

Elphaba was just as confused as Fiyero, if not more. "Galinda what are you talking about? You know I'm ready!" replied a bemused Elphaba.

Galinda stuck her head back into their room and let out an over-dramatic gasp. "Oz Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed. "You're ready _already_? Fiyero, she is very good at getting ready quickly! It's her thing, I think!"

"Sweet Lurline," Elphaba muttered, opening the door all the way. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Fiyero's face. "Fiyero, shut your mouth! You might catch some flies!" Elphaba smirked and Fiyero immediately shut his mouth, embarrassed to have been caught openly gaping at her.

"Elphaba… you look _stunning!_" Fiyero breathed, completely astonished by her appearance. "Did you really only just get ready?" Fiyero asked unsurely, his eyebrows pinched together.

"No Fiyero! That was just Galinda's attempt of a practical joke," Elphaba dryly replied.

"Ohhh," nodded Fiyero, smirking at Galinda who had suddenly dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry…" Galinda said through choked laughter, then in a very 'Galinda-like fashion', ran to her bed, face planted and smothered her giggles with her pillow.

"Ummm, should we go?" Elphaba asked Fiyero, after they had both watched Galinda for a second, shaking their heads.

"Yes! Did I tell you how absolutely amazing you look?" asked Fiyero, giving Elphaba a light kiss on the lips.

"Yes you did, Yero," smiled Elphaba, knowing that they were going to have a great night together.

They began to walk back down the corridor when they heard Galinda scream through the door.

"ELPHIE, TELL ME EVERYTHING IN THE MORNING!" After her sudden outburst she started giggling again. Elphaba rolled her eyes and Fiyero laughed, as they walked away from the hysterical blonde.

"I love you Elphaba," whispered Fiyero, and kissed her more intensely.

"_Tonight is going to be amazing," _Elphaba thought to herself, kissing him back just as hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>

**Fiyero: Please do! She hasn't stopped talking about it for ages!**

**Elphaba: PLEASE! Galinda is enough to put up with!**

**Galinda: HEY!**

**Elphaba: Sorry, its true!**

**Okay anyway reviews are welcome and very much encouraged! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I personally like this chapter! Thanks again to the people who reviewed! And Liana (wickedozgirl) for editing this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 – Awkward Situations<em>

Three months had passed since Fiyero and Elphaba had been on their first date. Galinda had stayed true to her word, pestering Elphaba until she told her all about her date with Fiyero the previous night.

"Elphie! You promised me!" Galinda whined.

"No I didn't, Galinda, if you don't remember during your fit of giggles, you just screamed it out through that door. I did not reply; ask Fiyero if you don't believe me! He was witness!" Elphaba replied smoothly.

"Elphie, just tell me!" Galinda put on her cutest pout and made her beautiful blue eyes widen irresistibly.

"Oz Galinda!" Elphaba threw her hands in the air. "I told you not to use that face on me!"

"YAY!" Galinda jumped on her bed and patted the spot next to her eagerly.

Elphaba sullenly sat down next to her best friend.

"Galinda is here, spill!" said Galinda enthusiastically, bouncing in her seat.

"Well Fiyero took me to this little restaurant just outside campus, it was beautiful! The whole trip he kept asking me if he had told me I was beautiful yet… I slapped him. Then-" Elphaba began, recalling every moment of the best night of her life.

"WAIT!" Galinda screeched. "You _slapped_ Fiyero on your _first _date? You're nuts Elphie, really _really_ nuts!" Galinda told her.

"Oh Galinda, don't be so over-dramatic! I didn't actually slap him!" laughed Elphaba, very amused by the reaction she got out of Galinda.

"Continue!" Galinda said dismissively, waving her hands.

"Right! So we were at the restaurant and Fiyero got us this table overlooking the forest, because he knows I love it so much," Elphaba smiled at the memory. "I kissed him to show my gratitude-" Galinda made a choking noise, causing Elphaba to stop talking. "What now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Elphie, I don't need to know _all_ the details," Galinda replied, shaking her head. She tried not to let the hurt shine in her eyes. _"I hate this!" _she thought to herself.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and continued. "So we sat down and looked through the menu. Fiyero told me I looked sexy in my dress, making me choke on my water and spit it everywhere!" Galinda paled making Elphaba laugh "Oz, Galinda it's not that bad! I got a few looks, nothing out of the ordinary!"

"Elphie!" Galinda cried, grabbing her roommate's shoulders. "Please tell me you are making this up!" she closed her eyes and wished for Elphaba to say 'yes'.

"No," Elphaba replied simply.

"Oh Oz! Okay, go on," Galinda looked back up at her friend.

"We got our meals and we talked about our lives. Did you know that Fiyero has four sisters? They are all so beautiful! His older sister is 22, her name is Jules. The other three are younger. Liana is 12, Bianca is 8 and Alaya is 2. They are so lovely from what Fiyero says about them! His parents had an arranged marriage because they do that in the Vinkus! But they fell in love; the way Fiyero told me sounded so romantic!" She paused and smiled.

"Anyway back to us, we finished with dessert: ice cream flavoured with Vinkun berries! It was amazing, and then we went for a walk in the forest. Fiyero set up a picnic blanket in my favourite spot and we sat and chatted, and we kissed and... Well, you don't want to know the details!" Elphaba concluded, smiling, but Galinda paled even worse than before. "Galinda? What's wrong?" Elphaba grabbed her friend's hands tightly.

"You two didn't…" said Galinda hesitantly.

"Didn't?"

"You know?"

"No… I don't," replied Elphaba, confused.

"Elphie, you know… _it!_" Galinda whispered making a gesture with her hands.

"Galinda, no, I don't! What are you doing?" asked Elphaba, looking slightly disgusted.

"Really, Elphie? Do you not know what this is?" Galinda made the hand gesture more vigorously, trying to get her point across.

"Galinda! What is tha- Ohhhh!" The realization hit her suddenly, and she blushed.

"Yeah, _that!_" Galinda exclaimed, relieved Elphaba had finally got the message.

"No! We didn't 'you know'!" Elphaba made the gesture Galinda was previously doing, just to tease her.

"Elphie!" Galinda swatted Elphaba's hands away. "But thank Oz, you didn't!"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you so worried that we did… _it?_" Elphaba asked, slightly confused at Galinda's concern.

Galinda had almost let her feelings slip, but being the amazing actress she _thought_ she was, she tossed her hair and simply said,

"I just didn't want you to lose your virginity on a picnic rug!"

Then she got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Elphaba on her bed and a conversation that wouldn't be brought up again!

Things went back to normal after a couple of weeks. Galinda and Elphaba had gotten over their awkwardness from their conversation and the trio started up their study group again.

"Elphaba, I don't get half the stuff in this book!" Fiyero whined to her one afternoon.

"Of course you don't, my love," replied Elphaba. "Maybe you could try reading it?"

"Fae, reading is boring and it hurts my head!" Fiyero continued complaining.

"Oh Fiyero, you sound like a four year old! Maybe I will just have to kiss your head every time it starts hurting, how about that?" smirked Elphaba.

"Fine!" Fiyero opened his book and began reading.

"Typical male…" muttered Galinda.

Elphaba laughed at Galinda's comment, which made Fiyero glare at the blonde. The trio worked in silence for about five minutes, with Elphaba writing her Life Sciences essay, Galinda reading her sorcery book and Fiyero painfully trying to read his History book.

"Fae? Are you working?" Fiyero questioned, leaning over to Elphaba.

"No Fiyero, I am sitting here looking at the paper," Elphaba replied sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Really? Fiyero, she was kidding! Look, I'm not the brightest flower in the field but even I got that she was being sarcastic!" chimed Galinda.

"Oh! Well that makes sense! I didn't think you were like that anyway, Fae! Back to the main point… my brain fizzled! I need your kiss of strength and smartness to kick it back into action!" Fiyero said, miming a kicking action.

"Already, Fiyero? You're hopeless!" Galinda chimed, again.

"Shut it, Glinny! I want my kiss!" Fiyero said to Elphaba.

"Fine," Elphaba gave Fiyero's head a quick kiss. "Better? Good! If you read for an hour I will give you a real kiss," said Elphaba, laughing.

"OKAY!" Fiyero went to the opposite end of the picnic blanket and began his hour of solid reading.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Galinda. "Do I get a kiss too?"

"Really, Glin? I will give you a kiss on the nose! Okay?" Elphaba compromised.

"I was kidding, but okay!" Galinda grinned, although secretly she was overjoyed! She wanted to feel Elphaba's lips on her skin, and against her own lips. Only she knew that would never happen.

The group worked for another hour then Galinda and Elphaba plotted to make Fiyero demand a kiss twice as good as the one he originally got. Galinda smirked at the prince because she also got a hug and he didn't.

It was the day of Elphaba and Fiyero's four month anniversary, and Fiyero had planned a special dinner at his apartment. Galinda, as she did for their first date, helped Elphaba do her hair and makeup, only this time Galinda chose the dress for Elphaba herself. She made the green girl wear the hot pink dress Galinda had bought when they went shopping all those months ago. Elphaba agreed only to make Galinda stop talking about the dress.

"Galinda, I really don't want to wear this dress," Elphaba complained to her while she was getting ready.

"Oh Elphie, you are going to look beautiful! Fiyero knows that, I know that. If Oz was colour blind they would all see that too!" reassured Galinda.

"Thank you, Galinda, it means a lot!" said Elphaba, grudgingly changing into the dress.

As Galinda had guaranteed, the dress complemented Elphaba and her skin tone beautifully. Once they had finished with shoes, makeup and jewelry, Elphaba asked Galinda if she could try doing her own hair for tonight. Galinda reluctantly let her and went to sit over by her bed while she waited. When Elphaba announced she was done, Galinda was surprised to see that she looked amazing; maybe even more so than she had on her first date! Elphaba had curled her hair, because apparently that was how Fiyero liked it, and pinned some loose strands back with some of Galinda's pink bobby pins.

"Have fun tonight Elphie!" said Galinda, hugging her friend.

"I will Glin, I am so happy!" Elphaba smiled and hugged Galinda back.

"I'm glad Elphie, you deserve nothing less!" Galinda pushed Elphaba out the door "Now go, and tell Fiyero I said hi!"

"I will," Elphaba started to walk away, but turned around to face Galinda. "I love you Galinda."

Galinda felt her knees buckle but caught herself on the door, closing it quietly.

"I love you too Elphie, but not in the same way as you love me!" she whispered to herself, heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS KEEP WRITERS WRITING! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so hi all! Sorry for the late update my computer was taken by my parents cause I spend to much time writing! Anyway this chapter is the big Gelphie chapter, drama and tears ;) Thank you again to Liana (wickedozgirl) who is my editor and helped make this story into what you are reading now! I hope you enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own Wicked, if I did I wouldn't be writing this :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 – Confessions of a Blonde<em>

Galinda was in her dorm room on a late summer's night, waiting for Elphaba to return home from her date with Fiyero. It amazed Galinda how long she had gone without telling Elphaba about her true feelings towards her. It was now the six month anniversary of Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship, and Galinda was getting to the point of being unable to hold back her feelings much longer. She sat at Elphaba's desk, writing her Sorcery essay while waiting for Elphaba to come back.

"_I wonder why she is taking so long," _Galinda wondered.

"_You need to tell her tonight, before it's too late Miss Galinda!" _Mickaya whispered urgently into Galinda's head.

"_Why?" _questioned Galinda, extremely confused as to why she must tell her tonight.

"_Because Elphaba will be gone sooner than you think, you may not get the chance again," _Mickaya replied.

"_But Mickaya, I don't understand why now, after all this time?" _Galinda fired back, frustrated that she wasn't getting a straight answer out of Mickaya.

"_You will have to find out for yourself Galinda, this is not something I, nor anyone else, can tell you. What I can say, is that there is going to be two things that will change you from tonight onwards. If you really love Elphaba, you have to tell her now," _explained Mickaya. Galinda nodded her head.

"_Okay, I will if you are so insistent! I just would like to know what's going to happen," _Galinda stated, but the only reply Galinda got was her dorm room door clicking open.

Elphaba waltzed into the room, something the usually awkward green girl looked strange doing. She saw Galinda sitting at her desk and was immediately confused.

"Galinda, what are you doing up at two in the morning?" Elphaba asked her blonde friend.

"I was doing my Sorcery essay and waiting for you." Galinda replied, not looking up from her books.

"Why were you waiting for me? I told you I might be home late tonight," questioned Elphaba.

Galinda spun around on her chair to face Elphaba. "Elphie, I need to tell you something… it's… ahhh… quite important and you may need to sit down," Galinda flushed; she was definitely _not _looking forward to telling Elphaba this.

Elphaba sat down, more confused than she already was. "Okay, Glin has something bad happened? Who died? Is Nessarose okay? You're not sick are you?" Elphaba shot question after question at Galinda.

"No, Elphie, none of those. It's something important to me and it involves you" replied Galinda, taking a seat across from Elphaba.

"Galinda, you don't look too well, are you sure you're not sick?" Elphaba asked, feeling the blonde's forehead for a temperature.

"No Elphie," Galinda laughed, smacking Elphaba's hand away from her head. "Can you please just let me talk?"

"Oh sorry!"

"When you and Fiyero got together, remember how I was crying and all?" Galinda asked, blushing slightly. Elphaba nodded, recalling the day Fiyero asked her out. "Well, you thought it was because I was still upset over Fiyero… but that wasn't true… it was because of you!" Galinda let out a deep breath.

"Glin, I'm afraid I don't understand. Why was it because of me?" Elphaba looked completely puzzled.

"Elphie, I didn't want you to date Fiyero because, well, I wanted to…" Galinda faltered for a second.

"Galinda, you wanted to what?" asked Elphaba impatiently.

"Elphie you are so naive… _I_ wanted to date _you!_" Galinda breathed the last half of her sentence.

Elphaba was stunned. "You what?"

"I'm in love with you Elphie…" Galinda said softly, sweetly.

"Galinda, we are best friends, we can't be _lovers_! I am with Fiyero and I love him, Glin we ca-" Elphaba was cut off by a forceful kiss from the blonde. She had to think twice. She loved Galinda; she really did, but not like this. She wished she could for Galinda's sake, but she couldn't, she could never, she was in love with _Fiyero_. Elphaba pulled away abruptly, tears in her eyes. She did not want to hurt Galinda but she had to do it, she couldn't live in a fantasy world where everybody won.

'GALINDA! I can't do this, I can't love you! You're amazing and beautiful, but I can't love you like this! You are more of a sister to me than anything else and I love you like that! You're my best friend! Please Galinda; I don't want to hurt you!" pleaded Elphaba, letting her tears run down her cheeks. Galinda's face showed a whole range of different emotions.

"Elphie…" Galinda choked. "I'm so sorry… I can't help it! I love you! I have for so long!"

"How long?" Elphaba asked, very wary that she may not able to dig herself out of this.

"Since you and Fiyero started dating… maybe longer. I only realised though when I saw you and Fiyero kiss. I longed for that to be me, for you to hold me and tell me you loved me!" cried Galinda, tears springing to her eyes.

"Galinda, I am sorry. You will find someone, someone who adores you and wants to be with you every single second of the day! Someone that will say they love you and call you beautiful even when you get out of bed in the morning!" Elphaba assured her.

"But, I want that person to be you, Elphaba Thropp! You are the person I want to wake up to every morning! The person who I can laugh and smile with, the person who will tell me they love me, and will forever!" said Galinda, her words barely above a whisper, silent tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks.

"Oh, Galinda, please don't make this harder than it has to be! You're my best friend, nothing more. I want to be the one you can confide in, ask for advice, and love like a sister. Not like this! Please Galinda, you will find someone who will be your whole world! But I'm not that girl," Elphaba told her, taking Galinda's hands in her own and squeezing them softly, reassuringly.

"Elphie… please!" Galinda begged, her eyes swollen and bloodshot from crying. "Kiss me just once? Please!"

"Glin…" Elphaba was reluctant, but she pulled Galinda into a sweet kiss, one that the small blonde would remember for the rest of her life. Elphaba had already broken Galinda's heart, she couldn't bear to do one more thing wrong. When Elphaba pulled away, Galinda's tears began falling freely and silent sobs racked her whole body. Elphaba pulled Galinda into a warm hug, begging forgiveness, and they fell asleep curled in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up in the morning to find Galinda gone. She couldn't blame her though, she had just confessed all the feelings she had been hiding for six months, maybe longer. Elphaba quickly got changed and went to Fiyero's room. She had to tell him what happened. She, Elphaba Thropp, had kissed Galinda Upland, and she felt so guilty.<p>

Galinda had woken up in the morning before Elphaba; she quietly wiggled her way out of the taller girl's embrace and had a quick shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling small and worthless. If Elphaba, someone so different to everyone else, yet the smartest, most beautiful girl Galinda knew, couldn't love her, then who could? She got her purse and left the dorms to go and sit by the lake Elphaba loved so much. She sat there and thought about the events of the night before. She felt bad for making Elphaba kiss her, yet it felt so good. She wanted Elphaba's lips on hers, longed for them, wanting them to explore her body, but she knew it never could and never _would_ happen. Galinda fell asleep on the grass by the lake, dreaming of Elphaba, her lips, her hands making themselves familiar with her body. She was awakened mid-dream by someone shaking her.

"Miss, are you okay? You're crying," a small woman asked her.

Galinda looked up into the woman's eyes and her breath hitched.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE REVIEWS ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I thought I would update again today because I put you all off for such a long time last time. **

**Some of you may have noticed that I bumped my rating up to T, I think it was necessary for this chapter. If you have a problem with anything above K, K+ etc I wouldn't even read this chapter! Anyway the reason is, this chappie has a *whispers* sex scene, in it. Being myself I couldn't write it very well at all! Plus I kept thinking of things that could go wrong. So I hated writing this! But it had to be done! I had no idea how to write one because of the lake of experience *awkward silence* MOVING ON! **

**Thank you Liana (wickedozgirl) for editing this chapter A LOT(!), it really would have been really bad without her help :S Rant over you may now read Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7: Will Things Ever Be The Same Again?<span>_

When Elphaba arrived at Fiyero's apartment she wasn't quite sure how to tell him what had happened. She didn't want him to feel like she had cheated on him by kissing Galinda, but Elphaba herself couldn't think of another way to put it. Elphaba summed up all her courage and knocked on Fiyero's door. As always, Elphaba heard some shuffling and a few crashes before Fiyero opened the door.

"Fae? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, studying Elphaba's face with worry.

"Nothing really… it's Galinda," Elphaba replied, averting her gaze, still feeling guilty.

"Okay, come in! What has she done?" asked Fiyero, after Elphaba and himself were seated.

"Fiyero, I really don't know how to tell you this…" Elphaba trailed off.

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand. "It's okay Elphaba, you can tell me anything, I love you," he whispered. And with that, Elphaba started crying.

"I'm afraid, Yero," Elphaba choked.

"Afraid? Afraid of what, my love?" Fiyero asked, completely surprised by what Elphaba had said. He tried to pull her into a hug but Elphaba pulled back.

"Afraid that Galinda will never forgive me…" Elphaba choked.

"Why wouldn't she forgive you? You two are best friends, right?" Fiyero questioned, slightly bemused, because Galinda _always_ forgives people!

"I broke her heart…" muttered Elphaba, almost to herself.

"And how in Oz did you do that? Did you steal her favourite perfume? Or spill something on her dress again?" asked Fiyero.

"She told me she loved me," Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero's expression, but it hadn't changed.

"Of course she loves you! You are like sisters!" exclaimed Fiyero.

"Not like that Fiyero, like… like… she kissed me!" Elphaba yelled.

"She what?" Fiyero paled slightly.

"She kissed me and told me she loved me…" Elphaba told him, her tears spilling over.

"Oh, Elphaba it's okay! You don't have to cry!" Fiyero sat down next to Elphaba and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her, but she shrugged it off and stood up.

"But you know what's worse? I love her a little bit like that as well!" Elphaba cried, pacing back and forth across the living area.

"Fae…" Fiyero watched her pace the room, slightly worried for his girlfriend's sanity.

Elphaba held up her finger. "Fiyero, I am not done! I don't know what you will think of this… or me for that matter… Yero, I kissed her!" said Elphaba, looking ashamed.

"Elphaba, she kissed you first! There is nothing to be ashamed of!" Fiyero reassured her, standing up and walking over to her.

"No, Fiyero, that's where you're wrong. I kissed her after she kissed me," Elphaba said, walking away from him.

Fiyero stopped and looked at Elphaba with complete shock. "What do you mean, 'you kissed her'?" Fiyero steamed.

"I'm so sorry Fiyero! I broke her heart, and she asked me to kiss her… so I did! Fiyero, I don't want to lose her! She is the only friend I've ever had, she means so much to me and I didn't want to hurt her anymore… Will you ever forgive me? Please Fiyero, tell me you do! I can't lose another person," cried Elphaba desperately.

"Oh Elphaba! Of course I forgive you! You were doing what any friend would, saving her from more heartache. Fae, if say… Boq and I were in this situation, I would have done the same thing!" Fiyero said, completely honestly.

Elphaba cracked a small smile. "You and _Boq_? That's a bad mental image!" she laughed through her tears.

"Elphaba, I am trying to be a supportive boyfriend here!" whined Fiyero, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Fiyero! You're acting like a child again!" Elphaba replied.

Fiyero smiled. "So, you are better now?" he asked.

"Not fully, I still can't believe that Galinda is in love with _me_!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"I am in love with you, is that so hard to believe?" Fiyero shrugged, walking closer to Elphaba and pulling her close.

Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero's chest. "Yes, that is hard to believe. How could anyone love me? Not even my own parents loved me!" Elphaba matter-of-factly replied.

"Elphaba, your parents loved you, deep down they did! You always told me your mother used to sing to you and rock you when you were a child," replied Fiyero, kissing the top of Elphaba's head.

Elphaba smiled fondly at the memory, her favourite of her mother. "I know she did, but Father never has, and never will!" Elphaba replied sullenly, looking up at Fiyero.

"He does Elphaba, he just doesn't show it!" Fiyero replied and kissed his girlfriend.

"I am so glad it is the weekend! No classes to worry about today," Elphaba said, effectively changing the topic as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah! No work today!" Fiyero screamed and started doing a 'happy-dance'.

Elphaba had to go to the lengths of grabbing Fiyero and kissing him to get him to stop. Fiyero gladly stopped his dance to pull Elphaba back to him and deepen the kiss. Elphaba's arms made their way around the prince's neck and she pulled her body closer to his. Fiyero slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her up so she was standing on her toes, making her the same height as him. His tongue traveled over Elphaba's bottom lip, asking for access which she eagerly granted. As the kiss grew more and more intense, Fiyero lead Elphaba to his bedroom.

As romantic as the situation was at the present time, something had to go wrong! As Fiyero lead Elphaba away, he was walking backwards and tripped over a t-shirt he left on the floor. Both he and Elphaba tumbled onto the bed unceremoniously. A moment passed before either of them realized what had actually happened, and when they did they both laughed.

"Way to ruin a very romantic moment, Fiyero!" Elphaba cackled.

"Argh! I'm too messy sometimes! I need to clean up more often! Thing like this wouldn't happen if I did," cried Fiyero, pouting.

"It's okay, Yero!" Elphaba smiled and kissed Fiyero, who was still lying on top of her from when they fell.

"Oh it is? Is it?" Fiyero giggled, sounding like a girl.

Elphaba giggled as well, a very 'Galinda like' sound, and kissed Fiyero again. "I find your clumsiness _sexy!_"

Fiyero smiled and kissed Elphaba back before abruptly stopping and propping himself up on his elbows. "Did Elphaba Thropp just say sexy?" asked Fiyero.

"Fiyero, shut up and kiss me," Elphaba cried, grabbing Fiyero's head and forcing their lips to connect.

"I'm bringing sexy back…" Fiyero muttered into Elphaba's kiss, but shut up immediately when she slapped him.

Fiyero's hands found their way to Elphaba's blouse buttons and carefully undid each one, slowly peeling the blouse away to reveal Elphaba's black bra. He reached back and tried to unclasp the bra hook, only to fail miserably. Elphaba reached back and assisted him. Fiyero's gaze traveled down to Elphaba's small breasts and gently massaged each one, making the green girl moan. She practically tore Fiyero's shirt off and stared hungrily at his well-toned chest. Fiyero's hands traveled down to the top of Elphaba's skirt and started tugging at the edges, but making no progress.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry to ruin the moment again… I owe you one, I promise! But is there a trick to this?" Fiyero whispered, placing a series of kisses along Elphaba's sharp jawline and down her neck.

"There is a zip on the side," she answered breathlessly.

"Oh, thank you," Fiyero smiled, finally unzipping it so Elphaba could wiggle her way out of the skirt.

Elphaba, who was smarter than Fiyero, knew there was a zip on his trousers and helped him out of them. They did the same for their under clothes and kissed passionately again.

"I love you Elphaba, with all my heart and soul!" whispered Fiyero, before moving back on top of her. He made love to his gorgeous girlfriend, slowly and gently, each moan causing both of them more pleasure. He had never felt like this before: he was putting Elphaba's pleasure before his own, and it happened to turn him on more than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FREAKING END! Excuse the language! Please review! I'm sorry if you don't like *whispers* sex scenes… but I thought it was necessary! Review! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi all, almost up to 50 reviews! I'm pretty excited for that! I have a favor to ask of you all. If you could please go read and review 'What Lies Within' by **bobthetree123** it would be really appreciated! She only has 5 reviews and isn't that motivated to keep writing so it would be very helpful! Plus i'll give you a shout out in my next chapter ;)**

**I would also just like to tell you I have been trying to figure out how to move the story around a bit to make room for a Fiyero chapter, that's why I've been taking so long. So I apologize for that **

**Again thanks to all the people who have reviewed and my constant reviewers you guys are the best! I also accept anonymous reviews so if you read and don't have an account still review.**

**Lastly I would like to thank Liana (wickedozgirl) for editing this chapter like always! Nothing would have been this way if it weren't for her, and her awesome skills.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – A New Face<p>

"_Miss, are you okay? You're crying," a small woman asked her._

_Galinda looked up into the woman's eyes and her breath hitched._

* * *

><p>Galinda looked up at the woman standing above her, her face full of concern. She was beautiful, with big green eyes that were shiny and full of life. Her hair was dark brown and came down to her shoulders in ringlets. She had a small face, perfect nose and lips. She looked like an angel.<p>

"Do I know you? Do you know me?" Galinda asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, no, we don't know each other! But I have seen you around Shiz before!" The woman explained.

"You go to Shiz?" asked Galinda, scanning through the faces she saw every day at school.

The woman laughed. "No, I just casually walk through forests for no reason," she said sarcastically.

Galinda caught the sarcastic tone and her mind immediately drifted to Elphaba. "Oh, well I haven't seen you around! Are you new?" Galinda questioned, suppressing tears at the very thought of Elphaba.

"Yeah, I started mid semester!" the woman said, then something clicked inside her head, Galinda could almost see the light bulb flash. "How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself! I am Carlaya; I am 21 and it is my first year of university," Carlaya smiled, happy with her introduction.

"Well Carlaya, it's nice to meet you! I am _Ga_linda Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands, I am 22 and it is my second year at Shiz," Galinda introduced herself, smiling back at Carlaya.

"Well, it's a pleasure, Miss Galinda," Carlaya teased, making Galinda smile properly for the first time since that morning.

Galinda then had a light bulb moment of her own, just like Carlaya had. "That must be the reason I haven't seen you in any classes!" exclaimed Galinda.

"Why?" Carlaya smiled.

"You are only a first year and I am a second!" Galinda smiled back.

"That's a very wise conclusion, Miss Galinda," laughed Carlaya. Her face quickly turned to a serious, yet concerning, expression. "Would you like to share with me why you were so upset?"

Galinda faltered for a moment. Did she want to tell this woman, who was practically a _stranger_ about her and Elphaba? She thought for a moment and then concluded,

"_What harm could it do? This girl doesn't know much about me or Elphie!" _

"Do you want to go for some coffee?" Galinda asked, and Carlaya nodded.

The two girls walked to the nearest coffee shop. They talked about their lives and got to know a few more things about each other. Galinda learnt that Carlaya was from a small town just outside Gillikin and she had three younger brothers. Their family wasn't overly wealthy, but her parents had been putting money away for their children so they could all have a good education and go to Shiz. Carlaya was taking Life Sciences, History and Sorcery and she was very talented in all of the areas. She was a straight A student, just like Elphaba. In return, Galinda told Carlaya about her home in Gillikin and her Momsie and Popsicle. She talked about her interest in Sorcery and even admitted that she wasn't very good at it. She told Carlaya about her relationships with Fiyero and Elphaba, not connecting the two in anyway yet.

When they arrived at the coffee shop, they took their seats at the far end of the café so no one would overhear the conversation they were about to have. Galinda especially didn't want anone of her 'friends' to know, or else the whole of Shiz would soon know that Galinda Upland loved 'the Artichoke'.

"So Miss Galinda, I would like to know what and who made you so upset!" said Carlaya, sipping her coffee.

Carlaya listened intently as Galinda told her nearly word for word what had happened between Elphaba and herself. She started at the very beginning of their relationship and mentioned how they loathed each other so much, then how they became friends after the night she met Fiyero. She explained her relationship with Fiyero in excessive detail, and their break up. Galinda explained her feelings when she found out that Elphaba returned Fiyero's feelings towards her.

"I followed Fiyero after class, because I knew he would go looking for Elphie! He found her, so I hid behind a tree to listen to their conversation. When Elphie returned Fiyero's kiss it was like something inside me broke and I didn't know why. I ran away and had time to think, and I realised I was in love with Elphie! That's why I was so heartbroken!" explained Galinda. Carlaya just sat there and listened, because all Galinda wanted was someone to listen and understand. And Carlaya understood all too well.

Galinda continued with her story, telling Carlaya about Elphaba and their conversation and confession. She cried when she told her how Elphaba had kissed her and held her in her arms.

"Galinda, it's okay!" Carlaya told her, sitting next to her and pulling her into an embrace. "I know how you feel; you _will_ find someone, Galinda! Don't believe anything else! I have known you for an hour and I can already tell how kind, sweet and caring you are! Not to mention beautiful, inside and out! Don't give up hope Galinda!"

Galinda smiled. "Thank you, so much!" Galinda said, returning the hug. "Have you had the same thing happen, Carlaya, is that how you know how it feels?"

"Yes, Galinda, I guess I will tell you my story since you told me yours! Mine is a bit different to yours though," Carlaya smiled sadly, and returned to her seat opposite the blonde.

"I met this boy named Avaric in Senior School. He was an amazing smart boy, and he was from the Vinkus," Carlaya laughed, recalling his face. "He was tall with dark blonde hair and the most amazing brown eyes I have ever seen! We met in eighth grade but never really talked until the eleventh grade. When we did talk, we found out we had so much in common. Something just clicked when I was with him! I felt whole, you could say, happy. Halfway through the year he finally got enough courage to ask me out on a date. We went to the park for a picnic, it was the most romantic time I had ever had in my life," Carlaya's eyes brightened, and Galinda knew exactly how she must have felt.

"For the holidays, he asked me to come back to the Vinkus with him and in the carriage ride there he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was funny really, the reason why he asked," Carlaya smiled fondly as his words rang in her ears. "He said he wanted to introduce me to his parents as his girlfriend who he loved. My heart melted and I accepted, because I loved him too. We laughed and talked and I got along with his parents really well.

After the holidays we went back to school and the rumour spread around quicker than you could say Lurline. Everyone accepted our relationship and we couldn't be happier! We dated for a year and it was in the middle of the year after when it happened," Carlaya started tearing up, the pain was evident in her eyes. "We went down to the lake just outside school. He had hired a small boat for us to go out in. It was another romantic day, the best we'd ever had. When we were riding in the carriage back to school, some men attacked it. They wanted all our money and jewels. That was until they saw me. They came closer to me and started talking about all the horrible things they were going to do to me. I was so scared. Avaric wouldn't stand for any of it, he tried to get them away from me but they were stronger. They got into a really bad punch up…and well, Avaric didn't make it!" Carlaya concluded, tears streaking down her face.

Galinda was horrified, to say the least. She pulled Carlaya into the same embrace she just had done for Galinda.

"Oh, Carlaya! Did the people who did it get caught?" asked Galinda, hoping that whoever did this got put away for a _very_ long time.

"Yes, they both got sent to jail in the Emerald City for life," sniffled Carlaya.

"Oh thank Oz for that!" Galinda cried.

Carlaya laughed. "I thought the same thing you did, Miss Galinda. I thought I would never find love again, that I was worthless to anyone now. No one ever showed any interest in me before Avaric, and I thought no one ever would again. But I was wrong, I made friends who helped me get through my grieving," Carlaya looked at Galinda and smiled. "I hope I can be that friend for you."

"I think you might be!" Galinda smiled and gave Carlaya another hug.

"_I think you might be..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review guys <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to Liana (wickedozgirl) for editing this chapter... finally... I'm kidding! Enjoy and remember to review... and if you don't read AN's I'll remind you ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: I understand.<em>

When Fiyero woke up in the morning, he had almost forgotten what happened the night before. He sat up and looked around the room, noting that Elphaba was nowhere in sight and her clothes, books and bag were gone. Fiyero did a mental face palm, he had taken advantage of his girlfriend. Last night Elphaba's barriers had been down she was scared. Fiyero couldn't rid the feeling of guilt that suddenly washed over him. Elphaba had just packed up and left, had she regretted last night as well? Is that why she left?

Fiyero got out of bed and went to have a shower. After he got out of the shower he contemplated going to find Elphaba and seeing if she was okay, but he rethought and decided she needed her time and space. Instead he chose to ask Boq, who was his closest friend, his thoughts. The Munchkin was a shy young man with the hugest crush possible on Galinda, although he didn't know about the… situation between Elphaba and Galinda. But Boq was still a smart man with wise opinions.

"Surely he could help me…" Fiyero thought.

So Fiyero made his way over to Boq's dorm room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Boq's roommate, a Gillikinese boy named Benji.

"Hi, is Boq there?" Fiyero asked, peeking over Benji's shoulder.

"Yes he is, Your Highness, come in, come in," said Benji, moving out of the way of Fiyero.

Boq was sitting at his desk, studying, Fiyero guessed. It was something Elphaba was always doing.

"What is it with Munchkins and studying?" wondered Fiyero aloud, laughing at his own joke.

Boq jumped twice his height and looked around at Fiyero.

"What are you doing here Fiyero?" asked Boq, surprised to see the prince in his room.

"I need to talk to you about something, alone," Fiyero added, glancing at Benji who grabbed his books and scurried out of the room, mumbling something along the lines of,

"I'll be at the library…"

Fiyero couldn't be sure, but he turned back to Boq anyway.

"First, Boq, you cannot tell anyone about this," Fiyero narrowed his eyes at the Munchkin. "Ever…" Fiyero added for emphasis.

"Okay, you have my word," replied Boq, raising his hand in oath. Fiyero laughed before turning serious and continuing.

"Something happened between Galinda and Elphaba, and I don't know what to make of it," Fiyero whispered. Boq's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'something happened'?" Boq asked. "Did they have a fight or something?"

"No, not exactly," said Fiyero. "Although you could call it a fight…"

"Then tell me what happened!" Boq placed his small hand on Fiyero's shoulder for support.

Fiyero took a deep breath before nodding and continuing. "Galinda has… feelings for Elphaba."

Boq was taken aback by what Fiyero had said. Galinda had feelings for Elphaba? That was the strangest and most heartbreaking thing he had ever heard.

"What do you mean exactly, Fiyero? Does Galinda love Elphaba?" Boq asked, trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Yes…" Fiyero whispered, shaking his head in mutual confusion. "Elphaba and Galinda kissed last night… twice, on both their parts. Elphaba came over to tell me and I was supportive, because I don't want to lose her. But at the same time I was shocked, and didn't know what to make of the situation. I mean I love Elphaba, she's amazing and I can see how Galinda could love her. Elphaba changed Galinda so much, for the better, but I can't think of why she would choose her best friend," ranted Fiyero. Boq waited patiently until he had finished.

"I mean, it's not the same thing is it? Loving another girl? I feel like she cheated on me by kissing Galinda, but then I don't because Galinda did first and she's only doing what a friend would do! I told her if it was us in this situation then I would do the same, which she got grossed out about. But my p-"

Boq held his hand up for Fiyero to stop and looked at him with an expression of disgust. "You told Elphaba that you would kiss me, if this happened to us, which I assure you it never will! But, why?" Boq cried, obviously in a panic, which Fiyero found amusing.

"Boq its okay, I don't think I would ever look at you like that… ever!" laughed Fiyero.

"That's not even funny Fiyero! You need some help! Who would ever be friends with either of us again if that happened?" Boq rambled.

"BOQ! I love Elphaba, okay?" exclaimed Fiyero in frustration.

Boq took a deep breath before nodding.

"What do you think I should do, Boq? I love Elphaba, but with Galinda it's just going to be so… different. I mean nothing has really changed except the fact that Galinda loves _my_ girlfriend," Fiyero said.

"I think you should leave things how they are and just see how everything plays out. Act normal around Galinda, obviously she has felt this way about Elphaba for a while, but kept it hidden. There's only so much you can take while keeping it hidden. So I think you should just tell Galinda what you think about everything, reassure her that it's okay. Which I'm assuming it is?" advised Boq.

"Yeah it is fine, Galinda is an amazing woman, and she will find someone eventually," said Fiyero. "I'll go speak with her now and see! Oh and one more thing… Elphaba and I slept together last night and she wasn't there this morning… do you think she regrets it?"

Boq was taken aback again by Fiyero's question. "Umm, Fiyero, I don't know, maybe. She was vulnerable last night, she could be feeling used…" replied Boq vaguely.

"Okay, thank you Boq," said Fiyero as he walked out the door.

Fiyero walked over to Galinda and Elphaba's dorm, knowing that Galinda most likely wouldn't have left and Elphaba was not with her. Fiyero knocked on the door and waited. There was no response, so he tried again and still nothing. He tried the door knob and it opened without resistance.

"Galinda? Are you here?" Fiyero whispered. He saw a figure on the other side of the room jump at his words.

"Fiyero? What are you doing here? Is Elphaba okay?" asked Galinda in a rush, worried that something had happened to her friend after last night's incident.

"Fae's fine, Galinda, I wanted to talk to you actually. Elphaba told me what happened last night and I just came to tell you-" Fiyero started, only to be cut off by the blonde's hysterical crying.

"I'm…s-s-sorry, Fiyer-o-o," Galinda cried, hugging her knees to her chest.

Fiyero made his way over to Galinda's bed and wrapped the blonde in a hug.

"It's okay Galinda. You don't need to apologize for anything, you haven't done anything wrong," Fiyero whispered to Galinda.

"What?" Galinda cried, pulling away. "What do you mean, I haven't done anything wrong? Didn't Elphie tell you _anything_? I love her! I made her kiss me, I kissed her! What haven't I done wrong?"

Fiyero took a deep breath. "Galinda, Elphaba told me everything, there wasn't one of those things that she didn't tell me! It's not your fault you love her! That's your feelings, you can't control where they lay! As for kissing her, I know that's wrong, but you can only keep your feelings bottled up inside for so long. There was nothing you could do," Fiyero told her, looking into the blonde's eyes to prove his sincerity.

"Fiyero, how can you be like this? How can you just accept this so easily?" Galinda demanded, aggravated by Fiyero's willingness to accept the situation.

"Because Galinda, Elphaba is an amazing girl, how you could not love her would shock me more! But you're going to get through this Galinda, I'll be here, Elphaba will be here, we will help you," Fiyero told her.

"I met someone today…" whispered Galinda. "She has gone through almost the same situation as me, but worse. I think she can help me more than anyone."

Fiyero grinned. "See Galinda, you are going to be fine. Elphaba doesn't blame you and I certainly don't, so just be happy and try to go on with your life."

"A piece of my heart will always belong to Elphie though…" Galinda looked at the ground, ashamed of her feelings.

"Just like a piece of my heart will always belong to you, there is nothing wrong with that as long as you can get past it," said Fiyero.

"That's why I was so upset when you told me that you were in love with Elphie," Galinda continued, not even registering Fiyero's words. All she wanted to do was clear the air and lift that weight off her shoulders. By telling Fiyero this, she was sure it would do the job. To Fiyero, a few things finally made sense knowing all this.

"Oh Oz, that makes so much more sense! We never really had deep feelings for each other; we were both in love with the same person!" Fiyero exclaimed.

Galinda nodded. "I don't know why I didn't just tell her how I felt straight away, it would have been so much easier."

"I know Galinda, but we can't undo the past, so let's please get past this. For Elphaba's sake more than our own, please," begged Fiyero.

"Of course," whispered Galinda, flashing Fiyero a small smile.

"Thank you, Galinda, for talking to me," Fiyero told Galinda, giving her another tight hug.

"And thank you, Fiyero, for listening," Galinda laughed and hugged him back. "Well, I need to go, I am meeting Carlaya for dinner."

"Carlaya?" asked Fiyero, confused.

Galinda merely laughed. "Yes silly, Carlaya, the girl I told you about before."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'll be going then," Fiyero jumped up and headed for the door. "Have fun tonight, Galinda."

"I hope I will," replied Galinda and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Fiyero closed the dorm to the girls' dorm and walked back to his apartment, deciding it would be better to leave Elphaba alone for today. He walked along the edge of the grounds and through the forest to get back to his apartment, deciding to get some fresh air and more time to think.

"Everything will be better tomorrow," he told himself, hoping it was true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF GALINDA!<strong>_

**Galinda: What?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm sorry Glin, but I'm going to have to steal you because these people aren't reviewing...**

**Galinda: PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! The crazy lady has scissors!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I am updating at 11.50pm because I thought I owed you guys another chapter! So, thank you Liana (wickedozgirl) for editing this fanfiction, you're awesome! I love you just as much as Lucy Durack! Anyway onwards!**

* * *

><p><em>Copyright: [I usually forget to do this so here you go...] I do not own Wicked, no matter how much I wish I did! I would let you all touch Fiyeros hair if I did ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10 – Party Drama<span>**

"I think we should plan a party!" Galinda exclaimed to Carlaya. It had been two months since her confession to Elphaba and since then she had appeared quiet and distressed to her classmates, who had been concerned for the usually perky blonde. However, since she was becoming closer to Carlaya and feeling much better about the situation with Elphaba, she wanted to do something big to let everyone know she was okay. As she constantly told Carlaya,

"Everyone at Shiz is _so_ concerned about me; I need to do something to let them know I am okay!"

"Yes, but Galinda, you have been 'okay' for weeks! Why do you need a party?" Carlaya exclaimed. Galinda raised an eyebrow, challenging her statement.

"Sorry, stupid question. You are Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands, and you need to socialize and have extravagant parties that beat every other party ever held at the Oz Dust, and to get back into the popular circle to let your 'friends' know you are okay," Carlaya said, without taking a breath.

"Carly!" cried Galinda, rolling her eyes. "You know me _so _well!"

Carlaya burst out laughing. "Yes, I do, Miss Upland. Two months of constant chatter about yourself is very informative," Carlaya smirked. "And why do you insist on calling me Carly?"

Galinda rolled her eyes again, a habit she had recently gotten into. "I like calling you Carly because it's pretty, therefore suiting you!" Galinda giggled as Carlaya's face flushed.

"Lin! I told you to call me Carla or Carlaya, not Carly!" Carlaya told her, still incredibly embarrassed by Galindas comment.

"But I want to make up my own nicknames for people! It's uniquely _Galinda!_" exclaimed the blonde, throwing her hands in a large circle. "See, there is Fifi, for Fiyero and Elphie, for Elphaba…" Galinda trailed off and her face turned sullen.

Carlaya caught the look and quickly changed the subject. "So, what about this party?"

Galinda perked up almost immediately. "You want to do it?" she cried, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Lin, I want to do it…" Carlaya covered her ears, knowing Galinda so well.

Galinda did what was expected, squealing, "OH! Thank you, thank you!" She hugged Carlaya, who just laughed.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" asked Carlaya, once Galinda had settled down enough to actually register anything.

"Okay, so we need to make a list of people to invite, a theme, food, music and all that jazz," Galinda rushed, making 'jazz hands' on the last part of the sentence.

"Alright, well first things first, people!" Carlaya stood up and got some paper and a pen from her desk.

"Well, we need to invite the girls, so Milla, Shen Shen and Pfannee," listed Galinda as Carlaya wrote.

"What about Boq?" asked Carlaya.

"Who's Boq?" Galinda stared at the brunette in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Ummm… Biq?" Carlaya laughed.

"Ohhhhh Biq! Yes we can invite him! We also have to invite Elphie and Fiyero!" Galinda said, turning serious. Bringing up the subject of Elphaba always made Galinda upset so Carlaya made the effort to not bring it up as much as possible. After two months, Carlaya knew just about everything about Galinda and her habits. The perky blonde wouldn't stop talking about herself, several of her friends and ex-boyfriends. Galinda was always happy and chatty whenever she was with Carlaya, but as soon as the subject of Elphaba was brought up the whole room seemed to go glum and serious.

"We should probably invite Aleena too," laughed Carlaya, indicating to her red headed roommate, who looked up from her studies.

"I probably wouldn't be able to make it, I have studies," replied Aleena. Aleena was from Munchkinland. Her hair was bright red and came down to her shoulders. She had big green eyes, a slightly crooked nose and thin lips.

Both girls shook their heads. It was typical of Aleena to claim she needed to study whenever there was a party she was invited to. Galinda had once said that Aleena and Elphaba should hang out, as they had so much in common.

"All right Aleena, but you're missing out big time! This is going to be the party of the year!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Moving on…" said Carlaya quickly as she saw her roommates face change to an exasperated look.

"Yes, yes, themes next! What colours?" Galinda asked, only to give herself a mental face palm "_Pink!_" She looked at Carlaya who was scowling at her.

"What? Pink is my signature colour!" cried the blonde, twirling around in a circle.

"I know, Lin, I can see," Carlaya laughed, looking over Galinda's completely pink outfit. "But what about a colour for me?"

"Oh, yes, and green…" Galinda trailed off, she hated that Carlaya's favourite colour was green. It always painfully reminded her of Elphaba.

"I was going to choose white, but if you insist…" Carlaya teased.

"We can do white," nodded Galinda, happy for the compromise.

"Thirdly, food," started Carlaya.

"We could just hire a catering company, I hear that the Munchkin Munchies, '_a fine place to dine'," _Galinda quoted in a Quadling accent. "Anyway, I hear that they are a really good place to hire for parties."

Carlaya wrote the name of the company down. "All right, I guess that's all then."

"Thank Oz for that," mumbled Aleena.

"Hey, we tried to include you!" Galinda laughed, slapping Aleena's arm playfully.

"I said I didn't want to participate in your preparations or the whole thing in general," Aleena complained, turning back to her studies.

Both Carlaya and Galinda rolled their eyes.

"Well, Carly, it's getting late so I'm going to head back and get some rest. We will send out the invites tomorrow," said Galinda, moving to the door to get her bag.

"See you later Lin, have a good night!" Carlaya smiled at her blonde friend.

"Night, Carly," Galinda headed back to her dorm, where she had to face Elphaba every night. This was the part of her days she didn't like. Galinda was only ever in the dorm when she _had _to be, as she tended to avoid it whenever she could. She spent most of her time either at Carlaya's dorm, at the coffee shop or walking around campus.

When Galinda arrived back at her dorm, Elphaba was there as she expected.

"Hello Glin, where have you been?" Elphaba asked, moving away from her desk to talk to her friend.

"Hi Elphie, I was at Carly's," replied Galinda softly. "Elphie, before I forget, you and Fiyero are invited to a party that Carlaya and I are putting on this Friday."

"Thanks Glin, I will tell Yero," smiled Elphaba, turning back to her studying.

"Okay," Galinda sighed, going to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>On Friday, the atmosphere around the campus was buzzing. Every student was excited for the party. Galinda and Carlaya had told everyone they had invited that they could bring their friends, which everyone had acted upon, so now nearly the whole of Shiz was invited. The girls had everything organized and set up by Thursday, and were so excited.<p>

"Come on day, go faster!" Galinda whined at lunch.

"Lin, if you keep looking at that clock it will eventually stop," Carlaya smiled at her friend.

Galinda gasped in horror. "It could stop; my talents in sorcery are a wonder. I could do anything!" exclaimed Galinda, quickly turning away from the clock.

Carlaya laughed loudly, making several people in the cafeteria turn and smirk at her.

When school finished that day, Galinda sprinted off to her room to get ready.

"LIN! SLOW DOWN!" Carlaya yelled, trying to catch up to Galinda.

Galinda slowed down a bit, but kept moving.

"Galinda, the party isn't for another three hours, it's only four o'clock," Carlaya told her when she caught up.

"We _only_ have three hours to get ready, Carly, that isn't very long!" exclaimed Galinda.

Carlaya rolled her eyes. "Well Galinda, I am going to go do some studying and then get ready, we don't need three whole hours to get dressed."

"But Carly…" Galinda started, but Carlaya glared at her. "Fine, I know that look. I'll be over to help you get ready in about an hour, and you better not complain!"

"All right, see you soon Galinda," laughed Carlaya as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Galinda managed to get her dress perfect within the hour, which she wrote down, as it was a record. She grabbed her makeup case and curlers and went over to Carlaya's. She knocked on the door, and a dressed up Aleena came to the door. Her straight red hair was down to her shoulders and she had a touch of makeup on. Her dress was a light green that matched her eyes and fell to just above the Munchkin's knees.<p>

"Hello Galinda," Aleena said, smiling.

"Aleena, you look amazing. I guess you decided to come after all!" replied Galinda happily.

"Thank you, Galinda. And yes, I did. Carla is just getting her dress on now, come in," Aleena blushed and stepped aside to let the blonde into the room.

Galinda got out her makeup case and put it down on Carlaya's desk.

"_Tonight, Carly is going to be Galindified!" _thought the blonde.

"_Why are you doing this, Miss Glinda?" _Mickaya asked in a sarcastic tone.

"_First off, again, it's Galinda and anyway, why are you back? You left for months and I've been happy!" _Galinda thought angrily to the voice inside her head.

"_Galinda, I can sense your insecurities and at the moment you need me. You didn't for the last month because you found Carlaya," _replied Mickaya.

"_Well I am happy with my life, there is nothing I am insecure about!" _Galinda steamed.

"Galinda? Are you okay? You look a bit lost in thought and for you that isn't a good thing!" asked Carlaya.

"Oh," Galinda laughed nervously. "I'm fine, just thinking about how I am going to do your makeup!" exclaimed Galinda, covering her tracks well.

After an hour and a half the girls had finished putting their makeup on. Galinda had taken over from Carlaya because she had been clumsy and clueless about the 'art of makeup', as Galinda described it.

"The last item we need is lip gloss. I have the perfect one for you!" cried Galinda, rummaging through her makeup bag.

"It's okay Galinda, I don't need anything else," Carlaya replied, looking herself over in the mirror.

"But you do! I must've left it in my room," fretted Galinda. "I'll be right back!"

Galinda rushed to her room, not expecting her roommate to be there. When Galinda burst into the room, Elphaba's appearance made her do a double take. Her green roommate was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that sat just below her knees. It flowed out at the waist and had a black ribbon tied around her waist. In Galinda's usual circumstances she would have blushed, because she thought her roommate was truly beautiful. This time however, Galinda thought in her subconscious that Elphaba was beautiful, but it wasn't the same type of feeling it had been those months ago. Her breath didn't stop, she didn't blush and she didn't think thoughts that another girl should not think about her best friend.

"Hi Elphaba, you look nice," Galinda said, rushing over to her vanity to get the lip gloss.

"Thank you, Galinda," replied Elphaba, clearly taken aback by the blonde's tone.

Galinda rushed out of the room without a second glance at Elphaba. She didn't want Elphaba thinking that she was still in love with her. Because Galinda knew deep down she wasn't. Not anymore. She had learnt to get over Elphaba when speaking with Carlaya, although thinking about the green girl brought back painful memories, and she didn't want them to return.

When Galinda arrived at Carlaya and Aleena's room and knocked on the door again, Carlaya answered and this time Galinda did flush. Carlaya looked stunning in her dress and makeup. It was the first time Galinda had actually taken a proper look at her friend all dressed up. Carlaya was wearing a pearl white dress that came to mid-thigh. The neckline went considerably low, showing off a reasonable amount of cleavage and she wore a necklace that rested just above the neckline. It was a diamond heart, and Galinda knew it was the heart Avaric had given to her during their short relationship.

This seemed to be the first time that Galinda had ever looked at Carlaya, and she looked absolutely amazing.

"Sweet Lurline, Carlaya you look beautiful!" Galinda exclaimed, jumping up and down before racing to hug her friend.

Carlaya blushed and hugged Galinda back. "Thank you Galinda, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you back," giggled Galinda, spinning around in a circle.

Galinda's wore a pink, glittering dress, which sparkled in the light. It came slightly higher than Carlaya's and was designed in a similar style. She wore a string of Vinkun pearls around her neck, which Fiyero had given her in their even shorter relationship.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Carlaya.

"No, you need your lip gloss!" Galinda squealed, handing the gloss to Carlaya, who put it on with a sigh.

"Now you look even better!" Galinda exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The girls arrived at the party shortly after everyone else, which wasn't a surprise when it came to Galinda, as she had a strict rule about turning up to a party fashionably late. The Oz Dust was set up exactly how Galinda wanted, which she couldn't be happier about. The room had pink and white balloons across all the walls and four large circular tables with table cloths in the same colours. The catering company, Munchkin Munchies, was set up behind the tables, bringing more food out whenever they were running low. The atmosphere of the whole party was amazing, everyone was enjoying themselves and almost everybody approached Galinda and told her they had been concerned. Galinda sat down and watched everyone dance. She saw Fiyero and Elphaba dancing slowly together in the corner, staring into each other's eyes. Carlaya had seen Galinda's wistful gaze wander to Fiyero and Elphaba, so she decided to ask the blonde to dance.

"Hey Galinda, having fun?" Carlaya asked, walking up to Galinda.

"Hey Carly, yeah I'm alright, you?" replied Galinda, smiling sadly at her friend.

"Do you want to dance with me?" asked Carlaya, holding her hand out.

Galinda laughed and nodded. "Yes, I will thank you."

The two girls danced for a few hours until their feet were sore. The party in general was a huge success, and all of the people who attended complimented Galinda and Carlaya on their organisation. Both girls had heaps of fun and for once Galinda completely forgot about what had happened two months previous. She was completely happy with Carlaya. Although Galinda was still slightly confused, she was feeling the way she used to when she looked at Elphaba, but now with Carlaya.

"_Can you really get over someone so quickly and move on?" _Galinda thought to herself.

"_You can if it's someone special…" _Galinda couldn't be sure if she was answering her own question or whether her voice, Mickaya, was answering for her and directing her in the path she was meant to go down.

* * *

><p><strong>**********PLEASE READ*************<strong>

**please please please review..._ I know that there are 'silent' readers out there who have added me or this fanfiction to favourite or update lists... If you could give me your feedback or comments I would love to hear them :) Thank you guys! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well hello there dear dear readers! I haven't updated this in a very long time! But I found two chapters lying around the place and here one of them is! Depending on reviews I'll maybe upload the other ;) *hint hint* Anyway, I think this is unedited but here is the next installment in "I Love You"**

Chapter 11 – What's happened to us?

After the party, Elphaba and Fiyero returned to her room in a bit of a daze. Galinda hadn't had one proper conversation with her since she shared her feelings. Even at the party Elphaba had waved at her best friend only to receive a small nod, which was strange for Galinda. Elphaba was concerned her friend wasn't talking to her because of what had happened, and Elphaba didn't want that, not in the least. Elphaba decided to discuss with Fiyero the reasons why Galinda would be avoiding her, before actually confronting Galinda herself.

"Fiyero, I have something to ask you…" Elphaba started, sitting down on her bed.

"Sure, sweetheart, anything" Fiyero said, sitting on Galindas bed, across from his girlfriend.

"It's about Galinda, she has been avoiding me lately, well for the last three months. Since she told me her feelings, I don't understand why" Elphaba confessed, the usual know it all, was lost.

"Of course, well, she would be hurting at the moment. For not returning her feelings towards you back, she would be upset and hurting inside" Fiyero explained softly, placing his hand over his heart.

"But she should always talk to me, I don't want things to be different, the what they were" Elphaba cried

"Things will never be the same, Elphaba. Galinda was in love with you, that's something that will never leave her." Fiyero told Elphaba.

"She should at least let her feelings out, and talk to me about it" Elphaba said, "I know that much about socialization to know that"

"But Elphaba, it isn't that easy, it never is. If you had not returned my feelings, I probably would have avoided you at all costs. Most likely do everything I could to get out of this school, to be away from you and the painful memories that I see." Fiyero explained, gently. Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and say next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Fiyero, I… I am not one to admit it, but I miss Galinda, and her perky talks and Galindafying sessions. She put a light in my plain world, before anyone else did, and I hold onto that. But ever since she stopped talking to me that light has been going out." Elphaba confessed, leaning into Fiyeros embrace.

"it's okay, Elphaba. No one wants to lose their best friend, no matter what." Fiyero said, softly.

"Fiyero, I don't know what to do…" All the emotions Elphaba had held in over the last three months came pouring out. She cried into Fiyeros shoulder for a few clock ticks before regaining composure and mumbling a few sorry's.

"Fae, there is nothing to be sorry about, it's good to cry and get your emotions out." Fiyero whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Elphabas head.

Elphaba looked up into Fiyeros eyes, and smiled faintly, before kissing him passionately. Fiyero returned the kiss just as the door swung open with a giggling Galinda. Fiyero and Elphaba pulled back instantly but Galinda had already taken in the sight before her, unable to hold back the tears that immediately sprung to her eyes. She swung around to walk out of the room and leave the couple in peace, but she felt Elphabas hand grab her arm.

"Elphie…" Galinda chocked as she tried to wiggle herself free without looking back at the green girl.

"Galinda, we need to talk, Fiyero was just leaving." Elphaba said sternly, not letting go of the squirming blondes arm.

Fiyero on cue, made a lot of noise getting up to make the point that he was leaving. He shuffled around the room and past Galinda, giving her a small smile of encouragement before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Elphie, I don't want to talk" Galinda said, as soon as Elphaba let go of her arm.

"I know, Galinda, but we need to!" Elphaba exclaimed walking over to her bed and sitting down again.

Galinda sighed and walked over and sat on her bed facing Elphaba, like Fiyero just did. Galinda had mixed feelings about the situation, she was worried about the reason for the conversation and she was happy to get the subject out in the open.

"Galinda, why have you been ignoring me?" Elphaba asked, simply.

"Elphie, do you really not know the answer to that question?" Galinda asked, slightly shocked at the question.

"Well, sort of, Fiyero told me a reason, but I want to hear it from you" Elphaba said, looking at Galindas wondering eyes.

"Elphaba, you broke my heart, talking or even seeing you bring back painful memories. It hurts, Elphie, when I see you and Fiyero together, and that's why I try to avoid you." Galinda breathed, tears threatening to spill over.

"Galinda… I'm so sorry, but you can't avoid me forever! I really miss you, and I really want my best friend back. I know that it is hard for you, but you need to talk to me" Elphaba told her.

At Elphabas word Galinda started crying, she couldn't keep in her emotions any longer.

"Elphie... you know… what the fun…ny thing is?" Galinda said, through her tears.

"What, Galinda?" Elphaba asked, leaning forward on the bed.

"I'm not even in love with you anymore" Galinda cried, her whole body was shaking.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elphaba asked, slightly baffled and also slightly relieved that Galinda wasn't in love with her.

"I…. I really don't know!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Oh, Glin! You're allowed to be upset." Elphaba said, sitting on Galindas bed and taking her hands.

"I know, Elphie, but I don't want to be" Galinda said, stiffening at Elphabas touch. "You want to know whats even funnier?"

Elphaba nodded and smiled slightly at her best friend.

"I like someone else now… and it seems bad that I am over you so quickly but I really relate to her and we-" Galinda paused at Elphabas laugh.

"It's Carlaya isn't it?" Elphaba asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe…" Galinda flushed and turned away from Elphaba.

"I knew it! I could see it at the party… when you were dancing. Don't shake your head, you know it happened, and do you know what else I can see?" Elphaba asked, Galinda merely nodded, "I can see she likes you too"

Galinda blushed "And how would you know that Elphaba the non-socialist?"

"Because you look at her the same way Fiyero always looks at me, mind you it annoys me!" Elphaba laughed.

Galinda smiled, "Really? That's actually really embarrassing!"

"Oh, Glin! Things are going back to the way they were." Elphaba exclaimed, clapping the way Galinda did when she was excited.

Galinda raised her eyebrow, like Elphaba usually would to counteract her action. It was a few mere clock ticks before both girls descended into a fit of giggles. When they had recovered from their giggling fit, they hugged each other tightly.

"Glin, I am very happy that we can talk to each other and laugh like this again! I've really missed you" Elphaba smiled.

"I'm glad to, Elphie, I've missed you too, so much, and not even Carly could replace you!" Galinda cried, flinging herself into another hug. "I'm also glad we got this all out in the open, it feels so good to talk about it"

"I know, Galinda that is what I said to begin with." Elphaba said solemnly

"Well, any who, I am glad" Galinda cried, waving her hand dismissively.

Elphaba laughed, "Maybe you want to introduce me properly to Carlaya?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh yes! That's a fine and mighty idea, Miss Elphaba!" Galinda said clapping her hands together. "Let's do that now!"

Galinda grabbed Elphabas arm and dragged her out of their dorm room, they made it to Carlayas in record time for Galinda and she knocked on the door. Carlaya was the one to answer the door, much to Galindas delight.

"Hey, Carly!" Galinda cried, hugging her confused friend.

"Hi Galinda" Carlaya replied, still extremely confused.

"Oh, Carly, I want you to officially meet Elphaba!" Galinda pushed Elphaba in front of her.

"Hi 'Carly'" Elphaba said, glaring at Galinda at first, then she smiled at Carlaya.

"Hi 'Elphie'" Carlaya smiled, as Elphaba raised her eyebrow, "I'm joking, Elphaba, and please call me Carlaya or Carla, _not_ Carly" Carlaya looked at Galinda knowingly.

Elphaba laughed, "I know what you mean with that"

Carlaya smiled back at Elphaba, "I think we are going to get along just fine"

"I think so also…" Elphaba nodded.

"Guys, I'm still here!" Galinda cried, jumping up and down and waving her arms around frantically.

Both girls looked over at Galinda then back at each other, "Do you study?" Elpahaba asked, in a Galinda voice.

"Why yes I do!" Carlaya exclaimed over excitedly, another Galinda trait.

Both girls walked into Carlayas room, leaving Galinda at the door completely stunned.

"_What just happened?"_ She thought to herself.

She waited for Mickaya to come back with a smart remark, but nothing came. Galinda looked back into the room and decided to leave her two best friends alone to get acquainted.

"_This is the happiest I have been in a long time…"_ Galinda smiled as she headed back to her dorm.

**REVIEW! *hearts***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow. Hey guys! I don't know how many of you are actually still following this story. My, my, it's been so long. Firstly I would like to extend a MASSIVE apology to all of those who are fans of this fanfiction. This story was last updated on September 20 of 2013. In those few months I have finished grade 12, been on a cruise and coincidentally, overseas. Applied and got accepted into University. But. I'm sure you don't want to know all that. So here is the next chapter of my story. I will update regularly now, until the end of this (which is only 8 chapters away) Thank you so much. I love you all 3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12 – The Past<strong>

"So how did you meet Galinda?" Elphaba asked, after getting acquainted and learning a few basic things about each other and their lives.

"Oh, we met when she was crying in the forest, I asked her what was wrong and we started to talk" Carlaya replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Why was she crying?" Elphaba asked, confused as to why the happy and chirpy Galinda would be crying.

Carlaya was taken aback by Elphabas question.

"_She should know why…."_ Carlaya thought.

"It was the day you broke her heart." Carlaya whispered softly.

Elphaba blinked a few times "Oh that would be right…"

Both Elphaba and Carlaya looked at each other with a sad smile. They both hated that day, although Carlaya kept it as a fond memory, the first day she had met Galinda, she still knew the pain Galinda went through on that day and she couldn't bear to think of Galinda that sad.

"Galinda never told me the whole story, whenever we talked about it, or I brought it up, she would shut herself out and make herself distant. What happened?" Carlaya asked.

Elphaba nodded and told Carlaya the events that had led up to that day and the day itself. Carlaya sat there and took everything in, she knew why Galinda would love Elphaba, from the little Carlaya had seen of her she was intelligent and nice. What caught Carlaya by surprise the most was the fact that Galinda hadn't told her that she was there the day that Fiyero had asked Elphaba out. She also hadn't told Carlaya that she had been in love with Elphaba for that long.

"So that's everything I guess…" Elphaba finished with a small smile.

"That is actually all very fascinating to know about everything" Carlaya said, nodding slightly.

"Does what I say match up to Galinda?" Elphaba asked almost worried that it wouldn't.

Carlaya merely laughed, "Yes, it does, mostly!"

Elphaba nodded "That's alright then… I guess" both girls laughed and then an awkward silence filled the room.

Elphaba looked at Carlaya and bit on her lip subconsciously, a habit she had gotten into, "Carlaya, I have been meaning to ask you a question…"

"Sure, shoot" Carlaya said, trying not to show her worry of what question Elphaba was going to produce.

"What are your feelings towards Galinda?"

Carlaya literally reeled back, she had not been expecting such a question, but I guess she couldn't be surprised, I mean Galinda is Elphaba's best friend and all.

"Ummm… I'm not too sure, Elphaba, I mean… I've never really thought that much about it" But Carlaya even knew she was lying by the way her answer sounded. She had thought about it, she never really thought anything more than friends would occur with Galinda. That's not to say she hadn't wished that it had, she did wish. She knew she liked Galinda as a best friend, but her heart was longing for something more and to be honest she had never wanted anything more in her life.

Elphaba could practically see the gears in Carlaya's head working at a wild pace.

"Elphaba, I like Galinda a lot, maybe more than a friend, but I don't think that Galinda would want anything more"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Elphaba says, smirking slightly, "I have seen the way she looks at you, it's very similar to the way she used to look at me"

"Oh..." Carlaya whispers, her mind a buzz and her heart racing with the possibility of something more, something she had longed for.

Elphaba's smirk grew wider into a full smile. She knew she had done the right thing, although she didn't recognize the signs when Galinda was falling for her she certainly knew now. She also was very happy to see that Galinda had moved on and found something special and new with Carlaya.

"Go for it" Elphaba whispered, smiling gently at her. "Galinda deserves so much more, she deserves the best and I think you are the best, for her. Just as Yero is for me."

Carlaya stared at Elphaba for a moment, she was getting permission from the woman Galinda had loved to go after her. And that, that was enough for Carlaya, she smiled, tear gathering in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Elphaba." She whispered tearfully and threw her arms around the green womans neck in a tight hug.

Elphaba stiffened slightly, even after being friends with Galinda so long she still wasn't used to the open shows of affection… like hugging. Never the less, she too wrapped her arms around Carlaya and hugged her back tightly.

"Carly. Just one word of advice. You break my best friends heart and I break your face? Got it?" Elphaba said, pulling away and looking her straight in the eye.

Carlaya gulped and nodded, "Understood. I would never dream of it, I hate seeing her in pain"

"Good answer" Elphaba replied with a smile just as her perky blonde best friend skipped back into the room. Caralaya's eyes moved directly to Galinda, a dumb smile on her face. Elphaba caught the look and swatted at her arm to make her stop but, Galinda's sharp eye caught the goofy grin and the slap. Her blue eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at both of them. She put her container of glitter down on her vanity and crossed her arms.

"What is going on here?" she asked, making her voice as low as the normal squeaky pitch would allow.

"We… I… She… How…" and a lot of other random words were exchanged between Carlaya and Elphaba, both looking at each other rather worried.

Galinda was a tornado when she got mad. Elphaba could swear she could rip a roof right out of the ground and send it over the rainbow.

"Carlaya and I were just discussing some… Secret girl business" Elphaba said quickly, Carlaya nodding along in agreement.

Galinda gave them a pointed look now with a raised eyebrow, "You expect me to believe you, Elphaba Thropp. The girl who is so social awkward and innocent to all things girly was talking to Carlaya. A normal girl with real girl issues?"

"HEY!" Elphaba and Carlaya said in unison. There was a pause, silence filled the room. Looks were exchanged between the three of them. Carlaya glanced at Elphaba worried for Galinda's reaction. Elphaba glanced back and gave her a reassuring look before looking over to Galinda who once again had her eyes narrowed into a death glare that could kill a witch.

A moment passed. And then Elphaba and Carlaya burst into a fit of laughter, much to Galinda's surprise and frustration.

"Fine then! Don't tell me!" Galinda yelled, her voice going up three octaves. That was enough to silence the other two girls and to draw all the dogs in a 1 mile radius to the room.

"Go talk to her. You two need it." Elphaba whispered to Carlaya. "And I wish you luck."

Carlaya gave her a worried and nervous look before taking several calming breaths, "Sooner rather than later. Thank you, Elphaba. For everything"

"It was my pleasure, Carlaya." Elphaba said softly before walking out of the room to give the pair some space.

She walked down the hall, recalling the events of the past hour or two and laughing to herself. Never had she thought she would have one friend, let alone two… and the most handsome boyfriend Lurline ever created. And she was more then grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so I know if you guys are still reading and still want more! Love you all!<strong>


End file.
